


Turnabout

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Betrayal, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turnabout is fair play, is it not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

More often than not Hannibal King was found at Drake's side. Whether that was standing or sitting would be anyone's guess, but it was completely up to Drake. Those few times that he was not at Drake's side he was usually sparring with some other vampire or watching as fresh meat was brought in, as it were. They were usually either kept as pets, killed, or, very rarely, turned.

On one such occasion, Drake himself gathered Hannibal to him and brought him to the throne room where the newest acquisitions were brought in, bleeding and still struggling in their chains. As Drake sat in what could only be described as his throne, Hannibal took up his customary place to Drake's right, perching himself on the arm of the throne before peering at the newest captives.

Almost immediately, he straightened from his usual negligent pose, his whole body tensing. Drake sensed the change in his consort and wound a possessive arm around his waist, stroking the exposed skin of his abdomen soothingly. Around the duo, other vampires milled about in varying states of attire. The closer and more elaborate their clothing, the higher their ranking. Even the highest ranking vampires knew that the vampire sitting on the arm of Drake's chair with the eldest vampire's arm around his waist outranked them beyond their imagining.

Hannibal's rank, that of consort, was easily shown by the torque encircling his right bicep with the symbol of Drake's house tattooed on his arm shown in the space between the two beasts' heads. No one dared to cause any upset with this vampire; no one until the new prisoners, that is. The immediately recognized him, and one of the human captives struggled against her bonds as she cried out, "King! You have to help us, please! You can't just leave us to them!"

The hatred that flashed in his eyes made her struggles cease more effectively than the vampires that stepped forward to restrain her. Hannibal stood, fangs flashing as he growled, "Like you did for me, _Abi_? The way you left me to rot after that coven of vampires got a hold of me and changed me back? You left me at the mercy of those _monsters_ that couldn't take care of a fucking _fly_ let alone a newly-turned vampire, and you expect me to take care of you now! Well _fuck_ you!" He growled loudly and the vampires closest cowered in fear.

When this sight met Abigail's and every other captive's eyes, they knew that they had made a terrible mistake. It got worse when a hand shot out to grab Hannibal's wrist and pulled him onto Drake's lap. His deep voice rumbled through his chest as he chided Hannibal, "Now, pet, why not just show them what they have done _for_ you, instead of _to_ you, hm?"

Hannibal turned to Drake, a snappy retort he had not quite kicked the habit of making on the tip of his tongue before his mouth was taken in a fierce kiss. He refused to submit right away as he was wont to do, instead fighting with Drake for dominance before a firm squeeze to the bulge between his spread thighs that was just this side of painful made him arch and moan. He gave in then, submitting to the kiss and the touches with a soft, contented sound.

Hannibal arched again into the hand between his legs with a soft whimper he would later deny making as it firmly kneaded his flesh with the ease of familiarity. Some of those vampires watching bared their fangs in envy while others knew well enough to stay out of the way, having been on the receiving end of a beating or two for looking at Hannibal too often. Their leader's consort was twisting and moaning into Drake's mouth before breaking away to pant unnecessarily as he threw his head back.

They watched the still-tanned column of his throat stretch out as he arched his neck, making it easier for Drake to sink his elongated teeth into the junction of neck and shoulder, sucking strongly at the blood that sprang forth. At the action, Hannibal gave a loud growl before he came with a low, keening wail that only made Drake let out a possessive growl of his own in response.

What remained of the Nightstalkers watched as their ex-comrade-in-arms shivered and shuddered in Drake's suddenly tender hands, realizing only then what they had done. They had left him to fend for himself so near the Vampire Court, and he was returning the favor.

After all, turnabout is fair play, is it not?

 _**Fin** _


End file.
